


tananoya drabbles

by skirt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2932250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirt/pseuds/skirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 drabbles about tanaka and nishinoya's super weird friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	tananoya drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugsprout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugsprout/gifts).



> oh god i am so sorry for how long this took me i had the biggest writing block ever it was terrible

01\. Nishinoya’s skin is always soft - odd for someone with calluses and who’s beaten up people for upsetting his friends before - and he doesn’t really seem to mind that you enjoy touching it either. His hair is oddly flowy and he sometimes wears headbands at home to keep it out of his face (Only showing you after you’d promised to never tell anyone.). His clothes, on the other hand, are a complete disaster. He couldn’t pull together a nice matching outfit if his life depended on it. Even Asahi had participated in pulling out outfits for him to wear. The poor boy was a nightmare.

02\. Tanaka had an odd love for American movies. You indulged him, since he was your best friend and all, but you honestly just really did not see the appeal. It was a bit obnoxious trying to read the subtitles, but it made him happy, so you put up with it. More than once you’d fallen asleep on his shoulder. (What could you say? Movies just didn’t interest you that much) and woken up with a blanket draped over you. Tanaka always said that his mom did it, but you were beginning to doubt that. 

03\. You spend a lot of time at each other’s houses. Your younger brothers thought that Tanaka was scary at first, what with his initial abrasive personality and loud voice, but they warmed up to him fast. Tanaka’s sister didn’t live with him and his mom anymore, but when she visited it seemed you were always over. She teased you for your height at first, but after a while she grew a liking to you and called you nicknames. While that wasn’t overly fun, you were glad that you at least got to feel like part of the group. 

04\. “Is it just me or are we on a losing streak? I mean I know three games in a row isn’t that bad but what the hell. Why are we losing? We’re so good!” Nishinoya looked over at you to seek agreement and you nodded while shoving another spoonful of ice cream into your mouth. “We’ll get the next one though, dude, and the one after that. Then we’ll be on a winning streak and everyone will be jealous. It’ll be sweet.” You gave him a grin and ignored his grumpy look as he dug into his own food.

05\. Morning practices were living hell most of the time; you were only ever half awake and more than just a few times had you gotten a volleyball to the face due to a lack of attention. It was mostly just pain that went away after a while the first few times, but it wasn’t as funny when it broke your nose and Daichi had to stick you into the back of his tiny car to drive you to the hospital with an over-apologetic Tanaka who’s holding your hand with an iron tight grip and doing his best to wipe away blood with his shirt. 

06\. You turned to face Tanaka right as a bread roll hit you square in the chest and dropped to the floor. You looked up at him, expecting an explanation with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged before you had the chance to say anything, “You were supposed to catch it.” You gave a snort of a laugh and thanked him before you unwrapped it and took a bite. 

Swallowing your food you held up the roll, “You know, I think something good’s gonna happen today. It feels like it’s gonna be great. Maybe Kiyoko will ask me out.” 

Tanaka snorted, “You mean she’ll ask _me_ out.”

07\. Tanaka’s house was certainly not on the way to bus stop, but that didn’t stop him from stopping by your house every morning to pick you up and go to school with you. You didn’t know how he could possibly be up and ready to go and so full of life that early in the morning. You could do it, sure, but that didn’t mean that you _wanted to_ by any means at all. But there he always was with a bright look on his face and two cups of coffee in his hands.


End file.
